


Ingredients

by ami_ven



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you don’t, like, just keep flour around the house, or something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "never quite enough"

“Now, how does this always happen?” asked Clint, looking sadly into the empty container. “How do we always run out of flour when we’ve got plenty of everything else?”

“Dunno,” mused Kate, popping another chocolate chip into her mouth. “Did you buy just exactly enough of everything for the recipe, and forget to add in the flour you use to dust the counter when you roll the dough?”

“I—” Clint began, then sighed. “Yes.”

“And you don’t, like, just keep flour around the house, or something?”

“Actually, yes,” said Clint, snagging the bag of chocolate chips before she could take another handful. “But I factored that into the amount I’d need for the recipe total and then bought the rest new.”

“Yeah, look how that turned out,” Kate teased. She eyed the bowl of cookie dough they’d managed to make before running out of flour, and Clint slid it wordlessly out of her reach. “Can’t this just be enough?”

“I promised I’d make twelve dozen cookies,” he said. “And this only gives us nine.”

“Then it looks like I’m just in time,” said a new voice, and they both looked up.

“Phil!” both archers chorused.

He set a paper grocery bag on the counter, leaning in to kiss Clint. “You two always run out of flour,” said Phil. “And I got some chocolate chips, just to be safe.”

“Hey,” protested Kate, but she was smiling as she leaned in to receive her own kiss, on the cheek. “You at least going to help?”

Phil smiled, draping his suit jacket over a kitchen chair and starting to roll up his sleeves. “I think I’d better.”

“C’mon, Phil, you love us,” Clint smirked.

His husband laughed, and kissed him again, briefly. “Yes, I do.”

THE END


End file.
